Song of the Siren
by maryjblige4evr
Summary: Dean and Sam are head over heels for each other, but why? A mysterious creature with a magical song might provide the answer to that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! New Story! I just love Supernatural and the fanfics for it. In this story, I may or may not have altered a few things…*glances around room guiltily*…..**

**But at any rate I hope you enjoy it!**

Sam and Dean Winchester were not exactly the world's most functional family. They were demon hunters and brothers who traveled around, using less than legal methods to stay in crappy hotels just one star above going out of business. They didn't have lots of money, but it was fine with them. Or, one of them at least. You see, Sam hadn't exactly planned on becoming a demon hunter. HE was going to college, getting a degree and planning for the future. What he didn't plan on, however, was his older brother Dean showing up in the middle of the night and whisking him off in search for their father.

It's been that way for awhile now, and for the most part Sam has gotten used to it. He wasn't the sort of person who goes for the flashy, expensive junk other people might, but it he would certainly prefer it to cheap, middle-of-nowhere motels that got a F- on their health inspections. So naturally, after living like this for quite sometime, Sam was more than shocked when Dean said they were going to be staying at The Muse in New York. "We're only going because there were some supernatural disturbances in the area and I know a guy who can get us tickets," Dean said. Sam knew that this was partly true, but mostly Dean wanted a break as well. What was really shocking, though, was that the tickets were coming from a man instead of a woman. Dean was known to be a ladies man, but perhaps he was a man's man too. '_Wouldn't be too surprised, the big man-whore,' _Sam thought spitefully. Don't get him wrong, Sam loved his brother, but I mean, come on! The man was a walking sex machine. Sam would even go so far as to say that most of the unknown stains Sam found in their motels came from Dean, seeing as he frequented some of them.

After several hours, Dean parked the Impala in front of The Muse. He tossed the keys to the valet(let _their _lazy asses find a damn parking spot!) and he and Sam walked in. The lobby was exquisite. Beige marble covered the floors and created tasteful pillars around the large room. A short receptionist awaited them behind the marble check-in desk. He was middle-aged, slender, and going bald on the top of his head. He wasn't hideous, but he didn't fit Sam's description of attractive. Dean chatted with the receptionist, flirted a little(*Sam rolling his eyes*) and finally got their room key.

When they entered the room, they both gasped at the luxury of it. The room was tastefully decorated in dark, earthy tones. The Bathroom was pure white marble, with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A white sofa sat in front of a large flat screen TV attached to the wall just above the fireplace. There were two beds, both fitted with dark sheets to match the interior. There was a balcony overlooking the finer parts of New York. Sam, being the romantic nerd he is, couldn't wait to light some candles, grab his battered copy of A Walk To Remember, and soak for hours in a large bubble bath. Dean had other ideas. He flopped onto his bed, dirty clothes STILL on, mind you, ordered room service to bring him a beer, and bought a porno on Direct TV.

While Sam waited for the candles and bubble bath to arrive, he flipped on his computer to search for the creature they were up against. "So what exactly are we dealing here with, Dean?" Sam inquired. " The reports were all of a slim, curvy blonde woman who sang like an angel. The witnesses felt a powerful love and devotion for the next person they saw, provided they could still hear said angel's song in their head. The most likely theory is that it's a siren," Dean said, not taking his eyes off his porno. Giving Dean some alone time with his Mr. Winky, Sam headed for the bathroom, grateful his bubble bath arrived quickly.

After a hour and a half of soaking in the tub, Sam got out, slipped into a baggy shirt and sweats, and headed for bed. Dean had already fallen asleep, pants down and porno still going. Sam switched off the TV, covered Mr. Winky with a sheet, being careful as not to touch it, and snuggled underneath his own covers, letting sleep take over him.

A couple miles away, two young men who hated each other were passionately making out, whilst a curvy figure sat in the doorway, singing a most enchanting song.


	2. Lady BUNIFAH!

**New Chapter! Sorry, I got COMPLETELY obsessed w another fanfic, and have lost many hours of sleep reading it. Don't beat meh plz! Anyway, enjoy!**

Sam awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. He had a nice bath, a full night's sleep in a comfy bed, and he was ready to kick some ass! His brother, not so much. He was still snoring loudly from under his mountain of sheets. He decided to watch TV to pass some time. Unfortunately, he had turned on Fox to see a show called Glee* was on. Soon he was sucked in, unable to stop watching.

When his brother finally woke up, Sam had sat through both seasons and was furiously writing fanfics about Kurt and Puck* on his computer. Dean grumbled something about breakfast and his penis. Sam chose not to tell him about Mr. Winky coming out to say hello the previous night, and instead got dressed and followed Dean into the elevator in search of breakfast. The day went by rather quickly, and soon enough Sam found himself at a place Dean could only describe as heaven. A strip club.

The Moulin Rouge was a 20 story building with the actual strip club at the top floor. The Moulin Rouge had been created in loving memory of the movie. Women in tight bodices, an old timey bar. But the music and dances were very modern and techno. But what surprised Sam the most was when he saw four very young teenagers(one of them a boy) step onto the stage*. The busty blonde teenager cleared her throat and said:

_Where's all my soul sistas,_

_Let me hear y'all flow sistas._

The others began to sing along, doing complicated dance steps with back-up dancers as a short, skinny black girl with outrageous hair stepped forward.

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge Struttin' her stuff on the street She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here) Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea) Creole lady Marmalade _

Sam was sure this was illegal, but he said nothing as a busty brunette stile the spotlight.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up Boy drank all that Magnolia wine All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens yeah Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada da-da-da Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here here ohooh yea yeahMocha Choca lata ya ya yeaCreole lady Marmalade Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir ce soir, Voulez vous coucher avec moi _

She blew a flirty kiss to the audience as the blond came back.

_yea yea uh He come through with the money and the garter bags I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh We independent women, some mistake us for whores I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes 4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas We drink wine with diamonds in the glass bottle case the meaning of expensive taste if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya Mocha Chocalate-a what? Real Lady Marmalade One more time C'mon now _

She and other girls disappeared behind privacy dividers, showing nothing but their silhouettes as they harmonized.

_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... _

That's when Sam noticed it. The curvy blonde figure. He wasn't sure until the dividers fell and the curvy blonde…BOY? Began to belt it.

_hey Hey Hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth color of cafe au lait alright Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, More-more-more _

Sam nearly had a heart attack on the spot. He found the Siren.

_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 Livin' the grey flannel life But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, More-more-more _

Sam found himself slightly turned on. Dean and the other men in the room were mesmerized. A short Indian man Sam assumed was the owner came on stage and introduced the lovely ladies(and gentleman).

_BUNIFAH!...(oh Leaeaa Oh) Danielle...(Lady Marmalade) Shaquita...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...) Kitty...(Oh Oh oooo) Rot wailer baby...(baby) Moulin Rouge... (0h) What's the meanin' here?... _

Sam and his Mr. Winky were both at full attention for the last note of the song.

_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah... _

Sam was up applauding with the rest of the crowd as the seductive mistresses left the stage. Sam still couldn't believe the all powerful, super _shmexxeh_ siren was a boy! He was just about sit back down and order another drink when the man from before came to him. "Bunifah wishes to speak with you."

**Tada! Just for clarification, *I LUUUUVVV Glee! And The Lady Marmalade thing is something between me and my friends. Although usually, the tiny black girl is replaced with a dif. Friend of mine, and the blond white boy does Lil' Kim's part ;) But he can do all the parts so I did some fiddling for comedic humor. Plz don't kill me friends! I LUV YEWWZZZZ! R&R plz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! So I'm toying with idea of more than one siren(My friend is making me do it -.-) Anyway, not sure what I'll do, but enjoy!**

Sam followed the short Indian man to the back of the club. Upon entering the girl's rooms, he noticed it was much brighter in here, and he was able to see the man clearly. He was about 5'3, 5'4 with short black hair, glasses, and a sweet, innocent smile. How a man as innocent as this could run a strip club was beyond him. He led Sam to a sparkly door labeled 'Bunifah'.

The room inside was quite big, with lost of elegant furniture. Sitting at his vanity table was Bunifah, wearing nothing but a black silk robe, brushing his blonde hair. "Thank you, Sushi," he said, nodding in acknowledgement to the short man. Sushi left, and Bunifah turned to Sam. "I know who you are," he said darkly. Sam gulped, "You do?" "Of course not!" Bunifah said, smiling brightly. "But I do know what you do, you hunt demons. And unfortunately, I'm going to have to tie you up now. GIRLS!" Out of nowhere, the other girls sprang up with whips and ropes. Sam prayed to whoever was listening that Dean would show up soon.

Sam leaped away from the girls, pulling out holy water. "Ah ah ah," said Bunifah, wagging his finger at him. He took a deep breath and, "Whoahoahoah," The sound stopped Sam in his tracks. He whipped his head over to the vanity, where the siren was showing a little leg from his robe. He gaped at the sight, hardening slightly as more leg was revealed. "Ooooooooooooooh," He sang, deepening Sam's trance. Sam started moving closer to the siren, unaware of the other's closing in on him. Finally, the siren tilted his head back and belted, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!" Sam staggered, the powerful note nearly knocking him on his ass. White people aren't supposed to be able to sing like that, damnit! The girls pounced, tackling Sam to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

When he awoke, he and the siren were alone, the siren merely inches away from him. "Oh goody, you're awake! I need to talk to you about something." Sam nodded uncertainly. "Ok, so I may or may not need your help with a small matter. You remember Danielle, right? The busty brunette?" Sam remembered her all too well, she was the sexiest singer up there, apart from the siren, of course. "Yeah," he said, "what about her?" The siren shifted uncomfortably. "Well, she may or may not be a siren too, and she doesn't know it yet." Sam groaned.

_Great._


End file.
